Fluorescent Flower
The Fluorescent Flower is an enemy in Bloodborne. Description Fluorescent Flowers are large centipede-like predators, armed with numerous chitinous limbs and an enormous vertical maw filled with teeth. Its head has multiple bioluminescent tendrils and on the top sports a fluorescent flower-like nodule like that of an anglerfish, possibly a sensory organ. Its body is filled not with red blood, but with a gray fluid like the Crawlers, hinting that this creature hails from another dimension. Also, some of them don't disappear when they die, but instead implode into a small dimensional vortex. Not only do they have a strong exoskeleton that protects them from both physical damage and energy attacks, but they also can project Arcane fireballs, spit acid and simply shred their prey with teeth and claws. They may seem primitive lifeforms but are indeed Kin, so they were once humans, but their bodies have lost all human features and show a mixture of arthropodal and plant/fungal characteristics just like Rom, the Vacuous Spider, hinting that they ascended in a similar way or maybe they were just used as guinea pigs to perfect the ascension of Rom. This enemy can be hit on the top of its head to deal massive amounts of damage. They will also drop Arcane Haze from their flower-like top of its body. Location * Byrgenwerth, near the lake outside the building. * Pthumerian Chalice Dungeons, always in large open gardens. Strategy Fluorescent Flowers attack with its head and body when in melee range. From a distance, it will cast Arcane fireballs which explode when in contact with surfaces. It can also spit a poisonous substance from its mouth, which is located on the main body. They will sometimes hide beneath the ground to surprise the player. They can still be spotted as their flowers will always stay above ground. Its body is extremely resistant to almost all sorts of damage, and its melee attacks are quite dangerous themselves. However, since it has trouble hitting players that are to its side and will constantly spam its spit attack and miss almost always due to the position of the player, players should keep themselves positioned at their side always, while also attacking as much as possible. The best course of action, however, is to shoot them in their flower by locking-on to it from a safe distance. This can be achieved with any Firearm that fires a single projectile, or with Trick Weapons that also fire a single projectile, and can even be hit with the Blacksky Eye or Throwing Knife. The flower atop its head is so sensitive to damage that any hit will deal tremendous damage, in fact, any damage done is multiplied exponentially. However, should players have a poorly upgraded firearm, they should use the Bone Marrow Ash to improve the damage. If none of the above are an option, opt for a weapon with a long reach and free aim at the flower. Running R2 attack and regular R2 with the hunters axe will be able to reach. Notes * The Fluorescent Flower found in Byrgenwerth is completely different from all others, as its flower is not a weak point and it also does not drop Arcane Haze. * In Chalice Dungeons they can be farmed early on for their Arcane Haze. They will drop either 1, 2 or 3 at a time. * Rarely in the Root dungeons one can encounter Fluorescent Flower's hanging from the ceiling. Like the ones on the ground they start off burrowed into ceiling, before coming out to attack the player. * Completely deaf, but own a wide field of view owing to their height. Sneaking up behind them is recommended when encountered in Chalice Dungeons. Trivia * The Fluorescent Flower resembles a mixture of a carnivorous plant, a centipede, an anglerfish, and a fungus. * Its vertical, tooth-filled mouth is much like the one of the 'Gaping Dragon' in Dark Souls. Gallery flower.png|Fluorescent Flower concept art Bloodborne™_20150514001603 — копия.jpg|The flower can be targeted and shot for massive damage. Bloodborne™_20151017211749.png Bloodborne™ 20150510200617.jpg Bloodborne™_20150626210459 - 1.jpg Bloodborne™_20150514001852 - 1.png Fluorescent Flower (ambush close-up).jpg|Fluorescent Flower waiting to ambush the hunter in the Chalice Dungeons Burrowed_ceiling_Fluorescent_Flower.jpg|Fluorescent Flower waiting to ambush the hunter from the ceiling in the Chalice Dungeons Ceiling_Fluorescent_Flower_1.jpg|A hanging Fluorescent Flower Ceiling_Fluorescent_Flower_2.jpg Deceased Fluorescent Flower (Arcane Haze).jpg|deceased remains of the Flower Fluorescent Flower №3.png Bloodborne™ 20150510200617.jpg tumblr_on4xeh63es1vzel59o5_1280.png ru:Магическая Сороконожка Category:Enemies Category:Kin